highschooldxdfandomcom-20200222-history
Rossweisse/image gallery
Light Novel DxDWarrior Render 2.png|Valkyrie form Rossweisse.full.1243721.jpg|Devil form 421px-High_school_dxd_v7_071.png|Rossweisse standing next to Odin. Maido Front3.png 407px-High_school_dxd_v9_091.jpg|Rossweisse stripped by Issei's "Dress Break" Rossweisse and Asia nurses!!.jpg|Rossweisse and Asia as Nurses!! HS DxD - Rossweisse WonderGoo.jpg|Rossweisse WonderGoo cover Rossweisse and Issei in the bath.png|Rossweisse and Issei in the bath Euclid Lucifuge and Rossweisse.jpg|Euclid and Rossweisse Ophis and Rossweisse.jpg|Ophis and Rossweisse DX.4 Illustration 4.jpg Rossweisse undressd.png Issei x Ravel V25.png Rossweisse Wedding Dress.jpg Anime High School DxD BorN Season 3 Rossweisse preview.jpg Rossweisse Appears Defense Magic.png Rossweisse Business Suit S3E3.jpg|Rossweisse in business suit Rossweisse Full Battle Armor S3E4.jpg|Rossweisse in her battle suit Roseweisse accompanying Odin as Bodyguard.png 2 of theThree Factions leaders greeting Odin.jpeg Loki crashing the party.jpeg Roseweisse Crying after Being teased by Odin.png Ajuka sending Loki awa.jpeg Rossweisse prepares to attack Loki.jpg|Rossweisse creates multiple magic circle Rossweisse Tutoring.jpg Rose helping Xenovia & Asia with their homework.jpeg Rosswiese abandoned.png Rossweisse in Valkyrie Form.jpg Rossweisse Vacuuming.jpg Rossweisse Depressed as Xenovia and Irina Overlook Her.jpg Rossweisse Late Discussion with Issei.jpg Rossweisse Reflecting.jpg Rossweisse being introduced as another Resident of the Hyodou Residence.jpg Rossweisse Holding her Rook Evil Piece.jpg Rossweisse becomes a Devil.jpg Rossweisse Revealing her Wings as a Newly Reincarnated Devil.jpg Rossweisse' Yandere-ish Thoughts on Odin after Becoming a Devil.jpg Rossweisse Introduced as a New Teacher of Kuoh Academy.jpg Rossweisse relaxing at a hotspring.jpg Rose imagines of Issei using Dreak Break on her.jpeg Rose torn string.jpeg Rose accidentally slips on Issei.jpeg Rose complaining.jpeg Rossweisse attempting to close the window.jpeg Rossweisse watching Issei.jpeg Rossweisse making a point.jpg Leaders conference 1.jpeg Leaders conference 2.jpeg High School DxD HERO Rias's Peerage DxD Hero PV.jpg Azazel and Rossweisse HERO OP.jpg Akeno and Rossweisse DxD HEED.jpeg HERO ED Rose, Xenovia, Irina.jpg Ross informing everyone of 100-yen shops.png Ross and Azazel in fornt of the students.png Ross in Jersey.png Issei and Rossweisse in HERO.jpeg Azazel with Issei and Rossweisse.jpeg Last_Boss_Rossweisse.png Rossweisse Pouting HERO.jpg Rossweisse being smug.jpg Rossweisse_Tsk_Tsk.png Rossweisse_embarassed_over_hearing_she's_single.png Rossweisse_hearig_she_has_no_Boyfriend.png Rossweisse_Super_Saiyan.png Annoyed_Rossweisse.png Dress Break on Rossweisse.jpg Rossweisse Dress Break Up Close.jpg Rossweisse embarrassed after her clothes is destroyed.jpeg Rossweisse Covering Her Naked Body.jpg Rossweisse fully stripped of her destroyed tracksuit.jpeg Rossweisse Lecturing Issei.jpg Issei's_view_of_Rossweisse.png Rossweisse in Black Pajamas.jpg Issei_ogling_Rossweisse.png Rossweisse_surprised.png Ross_and_Sitri_Peerage_stopping_Peeking.png Visibly Annoyed Rossweisse.png Rossweisse mad at Azazel.png Rossweisse Drunk.png Drunk Rose with Azazel.png Drunk_Rossweisse_creating_Numerous_Magic_Circles.png Drunk_Ross_after_her_attack.png Ross_Still_Drunk.png Saji helping Drunk Rossweisse.png Rossweisse in DxD HERO Episode 5.jpeg Irina and vomiting Rose.jpeg Rose targeted by Heracles.jpeg Rose defeated.jpeg Rossweisse still reeling from effects of Alcohol.png Koneko & Rossweisse After Training .png Rossweisse Getting A Makeover.jpg Sairaorg facing Yuuto, Xenovia, and Rossweisse.jpeg Yuuto together with Xenovia and Rossweisse to fight Saira.jpeg Rossweisse preparing to attack Liban and .jpeg Rossweisse under the effects of Liban’s Gravity Jail.jpeg Rosswiesse during her Rating Game match.jpg Rossweisse planning her attack.jpg Rossweisse watching as Koneko retires.jpeg Rossweisse forming magic circles against Sairaorg.jpg Rossweisse's Drunk Pouty Face.png Rossweisse impressed by Balam's durability.png Rossweisse & Koneko tag team.png Rosseweisse & Koneko preparing to leave for their match.png Rossweisse & Koneko introducing themselves (2).png Rossweisse during the RG.jpg Rossweisse using elemental magic.jpg Yuuto warning Rossweisse.jpg Rossweisse sideshot.jpg Eyecatches High_School_DxD_BorN_11_Eyecatch_1.png|High School DxD BorN 11, Eyecatch 1 High_School_DxD_BorN_11_Eyecatch_2.png|High School DxD BorN 11, Eyecatch 2 051665C9-2BC8-407D-9CE3-378854E1E45B.jpeg Rossweisse HERO Eyecatch 1.png Video Clips Rossweisse Expressions.gif Rossweisse_crying_after_being_abandoned_by_Odin.gif|Rossweisse being abandoned Rossweisse decimating the enemies.gif Rose shirt dest.gif|Rose shirt destroyed Irina Xenovia Rossweisse Car Wash.gif DxD Hero Ep2 - Rossweisse Blocking the Path.gif DxD Hero Ep2 - Angry Rose.gif DxD Hero Ep2 - Issei Dress Break Rossweisse.gif DxD Hero Ep2 - Rossweisse wearing Issei's Clothes.gif Drunk Rossweisse stumbling.gif Drunken Rose passing out.gif Rose target marked by Heracles.gif Rose about to vomit.gif Rossweisse magic burst.gif Rossweisse full magic burst.gif Rossweisse, Yuuto & Xenovia readying their stance.gif Sairaorg vs Kiba Xenovia Rossweisse.gif Rossweisse magic barrage.gif Drunk Rossweisse attacks.gif Other Rossweisse anime.png Rossweisse anime 2.png Chalkboard Description - Rossweisse.jpg Magazine Description - Rossweisse.jpg NyanType_BorN1_-_Rossweisse_and_Rias.jpg Rias_and_Rossweisse_-_Animator_Sketch.jpg 9sweje4.jpg Rias and Rossweisse Beach Time.jpg Rossweisse Concept Art.jpg DxD Magazine Rossweisse Wedding Dress.jpg Rossweisse HERO CV.jpg DxD HERO Key Visual.jpg Rossweisse render Hero.png HERO Rossweisse's Expressions.jpg Issei Uses Dress Break on Rose HERO Logo.jpg Rossweisse render 2 Hero.png Passione Akeno and Rossweisse Key Visual.jpeg Rossweisse Blushing HERO Logo.jpg Rossweisse render 3 Hero.png Rias & Rossweisse Hero Art.jpg Rossweisse DxD HERO Blu-ray .jpeg HERO Rossweisse with Valkyrie armor sketches.jpeg Category:Image gallery